Blaustern
'''Blaustern' (Original: Bluestar) ist eine alte, langhaarige, blaugraue Kätzin mit dichtem Fell und einem breitem Gesicht, einer Spur Silber um die Schnauze und am Schweifende, durchdringenden, eisblauen Augen, breiten Schultern und einer langen Narbe, die ihr Schulterfell teilt. Auftritte thumb|Blaustern Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Blaustern tritt als eine der ersten Katzen auf, die das Hauskätzchen Sammy bei seinem Ausflug in den Wald kennenlernt. Sie beobachtet zusammen mit Löwenherz, wie Graupfote und Sammy kämpfen und bewundert Sammy dafür, dass er überhaupt kämpft. Schließlich bietet die noble Anführerin des DonnerClans Sammy an, sich dem DonnerClan anzuschließen. Am Tag darauf nimmt sie ihn als Feuerpfote im Clan auf. Sie betrachtet dessen Ausbildung mit großem Interesse, bis sie diese schließlich selbst übernimmt. Doch auch die Fortschritte der anderen beobachtet sie scharf, da sie nur das Beste für ihren Clan möchte. Über das Training der beiden ist wenig bekannt, denn nur das erste Mal wird weiter ausgeführt. Blaustern muss aber eine sehr gute Mentorin und äußerst gute Kämpferin sein. Als Braunstern, Anführer des SchattenClans beginnt, die Macht im Wald an sich zu reißen, zieht Blaustern mit Tigerkralle, Graupfote, Rabenpfote und Feuerpfote zum Mondstein. Dort erhält sie vom SternenClan die Nachricht, ihr Clan sei in Gefahr. Bei der Rückreise zum Wald gerät die Gruppe in einen Kampf mit Ratten in der der Einzelläufer Mikusch hilft. Blaustern verliert trotzdem das siebte ihrer neun Leben. Sie lässt den Clan später glauben, es sei ihr fünftes gewesen. Nach einer Schlacht gegen den SchattenClan gibt sie Feuerpfote und Graupfote ihre Kriegernamen, ''Feuerherz und Graustreif. Danach bietet sie Gelbzahn an die neue Heilerin des DonnerClans zu werden, da die alte Heilerin, Tüpfelblatt, von dem SchattenClan-Krieger Narbengesicht getötet wurde und Gelbzahn ihre Treue bewiesen hatte, indem sie die Kinderstube vor Schwarzfuß verteidigte. thumb ''Feuer und Eis Am nächsten Tag gibt Blaustern den Befehl, der verschollene WindClan müsse gefunden werden. Feuerherz und Graustreif bringen den WindClan zurück in sein Territorium. Zuvor hatte Blaustern die Anführer der anderen Clans dazu überreden müssen, den WindClan nach Hause zu lassen. Die Katzen erwartet später eine harte Blattleere und im Lager des DonnerClans bricht eine Krankheit aus, die als Grüner Husten bekannt ist. Auch Blaustern erkrankt. Lange schwebt sie zwischen Leben und Tod, bis sie ihr achtes Leben verliert.Feuerherz ist währenddessen dabei. Nun ist nur noch ein Leben übrig. In dieser Zeit wird der DonnerClan von Streunern angegriffen, und zwar von Braunstern, der es nicht verkraftete, dass er vertrieben wurde. Als er wärend des Kampfes erblindet, behält Blaustern ihn unter Protest mancher Clangenossen, als Gefangenen. Außerdem nimmt sie in dieser Blattleere ein weiteres Hauskätzchen in den DonnerClan auf. Feuerherz’ Neffen Wolkenjunge. Obwohl viele Katzen diese Entscheidung verachteten, findet sie es nicht richtig es dem Kleinen anzulasten. Dennoch findet sie es nicht richtig von Feuerherz ihn ohne Erlaubnis in den Clan zu bringen. Geheimnis des Waldes Bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung verschweigt Blaustern, dass sie Braunstern beherbergt. Feuerherz erzählt ihr außerdem von dem Verdacht, das Tigerkralle ein Verräter sei. Doch Blaustern glaubt ihm nicht und weist ihn ab, da sie ihrem Stellvertreter vertraut. Endlich kommt eine neue Blattgrüne. Doch schon naht das nächste Problem: Der Fluss tritt über die Ufer. Blaustern erfährt, dass Feuerherz und Graustreif FlussClan Frischbeute gebracht haben, um diesen zu ernähren. Die Beiden hatten bei einer Rettungsaktion von zwei FlussClan-Jungen davon erfahren. Sie bestraft die beiden, obwohl sie merkwürdig besorgt scheint und wissen möchte ob Katzen gestorben seinen. Doch dann stirbt Graustreifs Geliebte Silberfluss bei der Geburt ihrer Jungen. Blaustern beschließt die Jungen zu behalten und spricht mit Feuerherz über die Sache. Sie hatte von Anfang an die Vermutung, dass etwas mit Graustreif nicht stimmte. Feuerherz hatte zu ihrer Überraschung davon erfarhen, dass sie selbst einst Junge verloren hatte. Daraufhin erzählt sie ihm die ganze Wahrheit: Als sie noch jung war, hatte sie eine Beziehung zum späteren Zweiten Anführer des FlussClans Eichenherz, von dem sie drei Junge bekam. Diese gab sie an den FlussClan um selbst Zweite Anführerin zu werden. Sie dachte, das sie das beste für ihren Clan, da der andere Anwärter Distelklaue dieses Postens immer den Kampf suchte. Sie riss ein Loch in die Wand der Kinderstube und brachte Eichenherz die Jungen, von denen eins starb, und sagte ihrem Clan die Jungen seien gestohlen worden. Die überlebenden Jungen heißen Nebelfuß und Steinfell. Als der FlussClan die Jungen fordert, beschließt sie, ihre Meinung bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung zu verkünden. Doch vorher greifen die Streuner, diesmal unter Tigerkralles Führung erneut an. Tigerkralle versucht sie zu töten. Obwohl sie überlebt bringt der Angriff sie um den Verstand, da sie nie an Tigerkralle Loyalität zum Clan gezweifelt hat. Bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung erzählt Nachtstern allen Clans, das der DonnerClan Braunstern beherbergt. Daraufhin greifen SchattenClan und WindClan vereint den DonnerClan an. Nur eine plötzlich auftauchende FlussClan-Patrouille, die gekommen war um nach den Jungen zu fragen, rettet den DonnerClan. Als der FlussClan später wiederkommt, will Blaustern schon ablehnen, als Graustreif plötzlich zustimmt. Zusammen mit seinen Jungen verlässt er den Clan, da er der Meinung ist, das der Clan nicht für ihn kämpfen soll und dass es keine Toten geben darf. Er betäuert, dass er ohne die Jungen nicht leben kann und er in seinem alten Clan nach seiner Affäre mit Silberfluss nicht mehr akzeptiert werden würde. thumb|left|260px Vor dem Sturm'' Ab diesem Zeitpunkt geht es mit Blaustern rapide bergab. Der Verrat ihres zweiten Anführers hat sie nervlich zerrüttet. Ihr neuer zweiter Anführer Feuerherz muss alles alleine regeln. Nur ihm vertraut sie noch. Zudem hat sie große Angst vor Tigerkralle, sodass sie die Bewachung des Lagers permanent verschärft. In diesen Tagen kümmert sich ihr Freund Weißpelz um sie. Als ein Waldbrand das DonnerClan-Territorium verwüstet, verliert sie ihren Glauben an den SternenClan. Der ganze Wald ist verwüstet und der Donnerclan ist gezwungen kurzzeitig beim FlussClan zu leben. Bei ihrer Rückkehr müssen sie feststellen, dass die verloren gegangene Heilerin Gelbzahn, ebenso wie ein zwei Älteste verstorben sind. Graustreif bereut, dass er den Clan wechselte, doch die scheinbar unheilbare Blaustern lässt ihn in ihrer Wut auf den Sternenclan nicht zurückkehren. Sie weigert sich ebenso, die alten Rituale zu pflegen. Sie weigert sich sogar, zu der Großen Versammlung zu gehen. Auch dies soll Feuerherz übernehmen. Mit der Ausrede, Blaustern sei vom Feuer zu sehr geschwächt schafft er es, die anderen Clans zu überzeugen. Mehr und mehr muss Feuerherz den Clan übernehmen. thumb|200px|Blaustern ''Gefährliche Spuren'' Sie glaubt, keiner Katze im Clan mehr trauen zu können, und Feuerherz kann gerade noch einen grundlosen Angriff auf den WindClan verhindern. Als der FlussClan die Sonnenfelsen erobern will, wird sie von Nebelfuß und Steinfell in die Enge getrieben, da sie sich nicht gegen die beiden wehren kann. Feuerherz geht dazwischen und erzählt ihnen, das Blaustern ihre Mutter ist. Doch entgegen Blausterns Erwartungen hassen ihre Jungen sie für das, was sie getan hat. Auch Graustreif lässt sie nun in den Clan zurückkehren, da sie denkt, dass der ganze Clan nur aus Verrätern besteht, und einer mehr nichts ausmacht. Als der DonnerClan durch eine Meute Hunde bedroht wird und sie sieht, wie sehr der Clan zusammenhält, wird ihr klar, das der Clan doch nicht nur aus Verrätern besteht, wie sie zuerst glaubte. Sie macht sich auf, um Feuerherz zu helfen, der zusammen mit ein paar anderen Clanmitgliedern eine Falle gegen die Hunde plant. Tigerstern, der inzwischen Anführer des SchattenClans wurde und die Hunde für seine Rache nützt, schlägt Feuerherz zu Boden, so das er nicht mehr aufstehen kann, während die Hunde immer näher kommen. Blaustern attackiert den Leithund, der Feuerherz gepackt hat, und fällt mit ihm und einigen anderen Hunden die Schlucht herunter. Sie stürzen ins Wasser. Feuerherz versucht, sie zu retten, schafft es aber erst mit Hilfe von Nebelfuß und Steinfell, die den Lärm gehört hatten. Am Ufer denken sie zuerst, Blaustern sei ertrunken, aber als Graustreif und Tigerstern dazukommen, wacht sie auf. Graustreif hält inzwischen Tigerstern auf. Blaustern ist zutiefst berührt davon, dass ihre Kinder sie gerettet haben und bittet sie um Vergebung. Beide verzeihen ihr. Sie sagt, dass Feuerherz ein großartiger Anführer sein würde und fragt ihn, ob er die Prophezeiung verstanden habe, von der allein sie und er wussten: Feuer wird den Clan retten! Feuerherz war mit dem Feuer gemeint. Und im Beisein ihrer Kinder und Feuerherz stirbt die großartige Anführerin so edel, wie sie gelebt hatte: Um ihren Clan zu retten. left|thumb|Blaustern ''Stunde der Finsternis Feuerherz schleppt Blausterns Leichnam ins Lager und ermöglicht Nebelfuß und Steinfell sich von ihrer Mutter verabschieden zu können. Dabei wird sie von Fleckenschweif und einigen anderen Katzen überrascht und angefaucht,was Blaustern jedoch sicherlich nicht gefallen hätte,da sie ja sehr glücklich war, sich von ihren Jungen verabschieden zu können. Später wird sie ehrenvoll aus dem Lager hinausgetragen und begraben. Rabenpfote besucht ihr Grab ebenfalls. Blaustern wird im SternenClan aufgenommen und gibt Feuerherz sein neuntes Leben. Das Leben des Edelmuts, der Sicherheit und den Glauben um den Clan so zu führen, wie das Gesetz der Krieger es verlangt. Feuerherz teilt ihren Ehrgeiz, ihren Kummer um ihre Jungen, Grausamkeiten im Laufe ihres Lebens und Dienste im Clan aber auch Zufriedenheit und Freude, er erlebt ihr ganzes Leben in kurzversion. Dann bekommt Feuerherz den neuen Namen Feuerstern. Als der TigerClan Blausterns Sohn Steinfell brutal tötet, fragt Feuerstern zum Himmel, dass, wenn Blaustern diese Szene beobachten könne, sie ihm helfen solle. Steinfell stirbt und niemand kann bestreiten, dass Blaustern um ihren Sohn trauert. In der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan verliert Feuerstern das erste seiner neun Leben. Als er in Trance fällt, berührt Blausterns Geist seine Nase und Feuerstern kehrt zu den Lebenden zurück. Zusammen mit den Kriegerahnen besiegt Feuerstern Geißel, den Anführer des BlutClans. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Feuerstern reist zum Mondstein um eine Antwort auf seinen Fragen zu bekommen, da er Visionen von fremden Katzen hat. Dort sagt ihm Blaustern, dass es es mit dem WolkenClan einen fünften Clan im Wald gab. Feuerstern wird wütend, da ihn der SternenClan zuvor angelogen hat. Jedoch kommt er schnell darüber hinweg. Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Sie erscheint Blattstern zusammen mit Schneepelz und Weißpelz in einem Traum, wo sich alle Katzen des SternenClans versammeln um die Wiederherstellung des WolkenClans zu feiern. Sie werden von Tüpfelblatt vorgestellt. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Sie wird im Prolog erwähnt, dort wählt sie mit dem SternenClan die DonnerClan-Katze aus, die auf die Suche nach Mitternacht gehen soll: Brombeerkralle. Im ersten Kapitel erscheint sie Brombeerkralle im Traum und sagt ihm, dass er sich auf die Suche nach Mitternacht machen soll. Sternenglanz Sie kommt im Prolog vor, während sie sich mit Tüpfelblatt, Eichenherz, Streifenstern, Nachtstern, Gelbzahn und der Dächsin Mitternacht unterhält. Gelbzahn berichtet von der Prophezeiung ''"Blut wird Blut vergießen und rot in den See fließen, erst dann kehrt Frieden ein". Als Blattpfote mit Ampferschweif den Mondsee entdecken, erscheint Blaustern und sagt der Schülerin, dass dies der Ort ist, den der SternenClan ausgesucht hat. ''Dämmerung Sie erzählt Rußpelz im Prolog, dass sie bald sterben wird. Es tut ihr so leid, das Rußpelz so jung sterben muss. Sonnenuntergang Sie taucht zusammen mit Löwenherz und Gelbzahn in einen Traum von Blattsee auf. Blaustern erzählt der jungen Heilerin das der SternenClan immer über sie wachen wird. thumb|100px Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Zerstörter Frieden Sie, Weißpelz und Tüpfelblatt erscheinen Rabenpfote am Mondstein. Sie sagen ihm er solle zum DonnerClan gehen, um sich dort Hilfe zu holen, da er und Mikusch kein Zuhause mehr haben. Familie thumb *Mutter: Moonflower *Vater: Stormtail *Schwester: Schneepelz *Onkel: Goosefeather *Neffe: Weißpelz *Gefährte: Eichenherz *Töchter: Nebelfuß, Mosskit *Sohn: Steinfell *Enkel: Schilfbart, drei unbekannte Junge Sonstiges *Ihr Kriegername in Geheimnis des Waldes lautet Blaupelz, während er in Das Gesetz der Krieger mit Blaufell übersetzt wurde. *In In die Wildnis wird Blaustern als Kriegerkönigin bezeichnet, jedoch nur, da Sammy, aus dessen Perspektive das Buch geschrieben ist, das Wort "Anführerin" nicht kannte. *In Tigerstern und Sasha wird sie als Kater bezeichnet. *In Vor dem Sturm und Gefährliche Spuren wurde sie mit mit grauem Fell beschrieben. *In Vor dem Sturm wird gesagt, dass sie vor vielen Monden zwei Junge geboren hat, es waren jedoch drei. Quellen en:Bluestarfr:Étoile Bleuecs:Modrá hvězdafi:Sinitähti Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere